Kofi Kingston
Debut,HCW Extreme Champion,Various Feuds and Hiatus- Kofi would debut in HCW in 2007 winning the HCW Extreme Championship from Kurt Angle and hold onto the tile for the longest time at 3 months and 4 days. After failing to rewin the title Kofi would have feuds with Jack Swagger and Shawn james McMillin. Kofi would then take a Hiatus. Return, HCW United States Championship and feud with The Miz Kofi would return from his hiatus on March 12,2011 and fight hte debuting The Miz in a losing effort.The next week, he would lose the HCW US title to The Miz and they will fight in an "I Surrender Match" for the title.This would be cancelled as Kofi would be attacked by The New Nex-Us, causing him to get an injury.On the next Raw, Kofi would get a match vs Victor Creed Logan, but this match would be a draw as the New Nexus would attack Kofi before he could get to the ring. Feud with Creed and move to Raw Kofi would later re-ignite his feud with Creed which they will have their first match at Dawn Of Destiny in a Last Man Standing. Thanks to the WWE Draft Kofi would move to Raw.After his feud with Creed ended, Kofi would win the United States Championship and has since been on a winning streak. His streak would end after he was defeated by Dolph Ziggler. Kofi would defeat Ziggler to retain the championship, and would start another winning streak heading into SummerMania. Kofi Kingston would suffer a defeat to CM Punk in a WWE Championship Chase tournoment. At SummerMania, Kofi would lose the US title match after being pinned by Vince. Air Boom and Championship regins Kofi recivied a main event push defeating The Miz making their score 2 - 5. Kofi would show potential as a Main Eventer defeating Rob Van Dam in a ladder match. He would become Number One Contender for the Undisputed WWE Championship of Creed but would be injured directly afterword. Kingston and Evan Bourne would win the tag team titles from The Worlds Most Dominant, and directly afterword, would cash in his rematch clause, but would be pulled to defend his title against Ziggler and Swagger and Jeff Hardy and Justin Gabriel in a Triple Threat Match, which Air Boom won.After losing their titles, Kofi announced he would be competing on ECW Revival as well as Raw SuperShow. In his third apperance, Kofi would win his first World Championship winning the ECW World Heavyweight Championship in a 6 Pack Challenge, pinning then-champion The Miz. Kofi would then start teaming with R-Truth defeating various jobbers before defeating Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger 3 times. Kofi was announced as one of the members of the MITB(Money In The Bank) Ladder Match at WrestleMania 28. ''Smackdown! '' During the WWE Draft, Kofi was made a multi branded superstar, after the draft, his profile was moved tp ''Smackdown!. ''Weeks into his return to Smackdown, he turned on Evan Bourne in a tag team match, blaming Bourne for their losses of the tag titles while in Air Boom. Their feud ended on the final edition of ''WWE Superstars ''where Kofi defeated Bourne. After his feud ended, Kofi turned face saving Jack Swagger from Sting. Kofi would be removed from ECW. In November Kingston became the new Intercontinental Champion defeating The Miz. After months of defending the title, Kofi lost the championship to Christian Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Face